<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remind me by Ajmurphyblake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505364">Remind me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmurphyblake/pseuds/Ajmurphyblake'>Ajmurphyblake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff and Humor, the fluff we need right now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmurphyblake/pseuds/Ajmurphyblake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this for @bellsblakes on twitter &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remind me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>some bellarke fluff, this is my first bellarke fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“OW” Bellamy said as he flopped on the couch, I let out a giggle as I sat on the floor on my knees facing him and the couch. “Aww do you need a back rub old man?” i asked him giggling, i love making fun of him for his age, he was only 2 years older than me, but i couldn’t help myself. “I’m only 23 Clarke, you are 21, not like we are old.” he responds, voice muffled from the cushions. I position myself so I can start giving him a back rub, as I slowly start rubbing my hands up and down his back I hear a content sigh. “The way you have been acting lately one would think you were old.” I giggled.</p>
<p>“Fine, what would prove to you I'm not old? Drinking at a bar? Going to a club?” he turned his head to question me. “No Bellamy, take me to the fair that's in town. We haven’t been in ages, and it would be a good forget exams date.” i said with a smile, his eyes light up as he smiles in return. “Ok baby, let’s go to the fair.” he said as he started to get up, I pushed him back down. “I’ll let you have your back rub first.” i say as i continue rubbing his back, kneading my hands into his muscles, feeling the tension that's there start to release. “If you insist.” he mumbles into the cushions once more.</p>
<p>After rubbing his muscles until all the tension was gone, and soft snores emitted from the cushions, I got up and went into our room to change and get ready for the fair, leaving him to his small nap. I pull out my favorite tank and jeans, the ones that happen to be Bellamy’s favorite too, as they hug just right and have little tears along my legs. After getting dressed I sat in the chair in front of my vanity in our room, applying a light amount of makeup. I was so focused on my makeup I didn't even realize Bellamy had walked in behind me. </p>
<p>Seeing that I had set down my eyeliner, and was looking around for my eyeshadow he took his opportunity, and stepped up behind me trailing his hands up my arms to my shoulders, where he brushed the hair off my right shoulder and laid a series of gentle kisses. “You look beautiful Clarke, always have and always will.” he said, catching my gaze in the mirror, I blush, he always has a way with words. “Come on baby, lets go.” he said with a smile, coming to my side with his hand out for me. I put my hand in his and let him pull me up and into a kiss, his soft lips always sending tingles down to my toes.</p>
<p>We got to the fair and I insisted on riding a rollercoaster first thing. After riding the rollercoaster, we found snacks and other rides. Spending time with Bellamy is always my favorite pastime, we have been together since i was 16 and i wouldn't trade a day for the world. He is my everything, he catches my eye and smiles as he wipes some sugar off my face, I laugh and throw a napkin at him while he leans in for a kiss. “I love you goofball.” he says smiling against my lips. “I love you too nerd.” I responded smiling. </p>
<p>We finish our elephant ears and begin to wander around, he slips my hand in his, interlacing our fingers, and subtly pulling me closer to him so I'm practically on top of him. “You were right, we needed this. With classes and exams, it was nice to remember how to be a kid again.” it occurs to me the smile hasn’t left his face since we left the apartment. He is always happier when we aren’t swamped in schoolwork or other stress. “Well it's nice for you to finally acknowledge i'm right.” i say laughing, he gives my shoulder a light shove with his other hand, while still holding mine in his. “Come on, I want to win you a teddy bear.” he said smiling.</p>
<p>He dragged me towards the baseball toss game, looking at me with that glint in his eye, he began to try to win me a teddy bear. Apparently the game has the better of Bellamy, because it's been 30 minutes and he is still blowing money. “Bell, baby, it’s fine, please, you have spent enough.” I start to beg, he looks at me and pouts. “I wanted to win you something,” he says. “Look Bell, the game is rigged, see? I can’t even hit it and i’ve been playing baseball since i was 5.” I say as I pick up his last ball and throw it at the target. It hits perfectly, I stop and stare at the board, then slowly I turn to look at Bellamy. “Umm.” I start, he starts laughing. “Yeah sure, rigged, i see how it is, i try to win you something and take forever but you get it first try.” he is shaking his head at me, he takes the bear from the guy and grabs my hand. “Come on, now that i spent all that money, i think it's time for us to go home and binge Netflix and eat pizza.” he said wrapping an arm around my shoulder bringing me in close to him and placing a kiss on my forehead. “I’ve had a great day and we need to remember to do this more often,” he said smiling,</p>
<p>We get home and I go to our room while he orders pizza, I change to my PJ’s and put the bear up in the chair in the corner. I come out to the living room to see Bellamy on the couch with the remote in his hands scrolling through movies. “Pizza is on the way.” he says not looking away from the tv. I go to the kitchen and get us drinks when the doorbell rings. “I’ve got it baby.” Bellamy says from the living room. We both sat on the couch and curled up with pizza and beer, he picked out the fast and the furious series. “Thank you Bellamy. This has been the best forget exams date we have had in awhile.” he smiles and leans over to give me a kiss. “Thank you baby, you were the one who gave me the idea.” I snuggle into his side as the movies start. Yeah, I wouldn't trade a day with him for anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>